Take Care
by Mesousa2877
Summary: Despite not losing her memories, Chizuru Kawanami is in a downward spiral, continuing to doubt her future and herself. However, Isana Tachibana will help her in any way she can. ChizuruxIsana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Dream Eater Merry and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Ushiki Yoshitaka, J.C. Staff and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

And now, quite a personal fanfic. Keena Soga and the Defendants of Constan Academy started out as this at first, but as time went on, it was an incredibly fun idea and went through the idea of it. This one's dark, heavy and not for the weak at heart. I fight of deep emotional feelings, especially when college is involved, and this one is no slouch. This could somehow become quite controversial, too, but unlike KSDCA, I don't it'll matter if I get criticized or not. Ready or not, here it is.

(Beginning of AFI's "Prelude 12/21" plays in the background)

Inside the Dream World, Merry Nightmare and Mistilteinn both stare at each other, with Isana Tachibana unconscious, with both her hands tied on a tree, not able to be seeing it all, with Yumeji Fujiwara, Yui Kounagi, Engi Threepiece and Ryota Ijima all watching. However, it's all black and white, from the view of Chizuru Kawanami, who now lost her Dream Demon, Leon as this causes her to remain motionless sitting on the ground.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Merry and Mistilteinn start exchanging punches and kicks to each other. Chizuru tilts her head slowly to look at Isana, and tries hard to move and body, but can't.

_This is what I thought,, I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to…_

Chizuru wakes up, breathing heavily, and then covering her face with her hands. "The same fucking dream…for three nights in a row…and I just keep hating it more and more…"

Chizuru then stands up and grabs a revolver from a table; then aims it at her head for a couple of seconds, only to put it back. "Godamn it…" she muttered.

She then drinks two whole cans of Yebisu beer in the fridge. She sits down, then looks at the rooftop and then rests on the floor.

"_Lou Holtz once said…_"_Never tell your problems to anyone...20% don't care and the other 80% are glad you have them." Can we really stand by that? Does this mean that the large majority of the world is filled with hypocrites who never stand by others? That we can't allow having dreams anymore? If so, then I've learned my lesson. And if so once again, it be amazing for the world to live without me. I'm wasting all my savings on small amount of clothes, food, alcohol, a shitty home, a gun to probably shoot myself with and no one bothers to know, and the closest I can consider as a friend is gone. Except…"_

She then takes a tiny keychain in the shape of a sheep that Isana once gave her.

"_Isana…She doesn't know I've been pretending to be okay around her…to make things harder…I think I'm falling in love with her."_

_[Opening theme: "Bleed Like Me" by Garbage]_

_Avalanche is sullen and too thin  
She starves herself to rid herself of sin  
And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin_

_And she cries:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

_You should see my scars  
You should see my scars  
You should see my scars  
You should see my scars_

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_You (La, la, la) should see my scars (La, la, la)  
You (La, la, la) should see my scars (La, la, la)_

**Episode 1: Suppositions**

During the end of the class at the classroom, Yumeji and Isana, alongside Saki Kirishima and Takateru Akiyanagi have a bit of a chat.

"Man, can summer just arrive already? It's bad enough we still have an additional week for some reason." said Saki.

Takateru begins to recite a haiku, "It's a shame; we might as well…not care at all."

"Chill, guys, final exams were hell, we know, but you just gotta keep waiting. It's not like summer comes twice a year." said Yumeji.

"Damn it, Yumeji, I couldn't tell if that was a joke or not." said Saki.

"I'm sure he's only trying to motivate us somehow." said Takateru.

"You in it too or something? What do you say Isana?" said Saki.

Isana couldn't respond, though. She looks to have a concerned look to her face.

"Yo, Earth to Isana."

Isana then snaps out of it, "Huh? Wh-what is it?"

"Daydreaming again?"

"No, just…well, it's about Kawanami…she's not here today."

"Her, huh? That Kawanami girl's been a bit messed up lately…what's really her deal?"

"Don't bring it up, Saki." said Yumeji.

"S-sorry…I just don't like it suspicious people get brought up."

"She's actually quite good friends with her. Guessing you didn't know that."

"Ah, it's probably because some things get over your head, my dear Kirishima." said Takateru.

"Got a point there." said Yumeji.

"Yeah, this the time that me and Isana need to talk in private." said Saki as she drags Isana with her.

"Wait, I thought we already did that earlier," said Isana.

"Go ahead. Not like we'll mind or anything." said Yumeji.

Saki then takes Isana to the girls' washroom.

"You do know what I am indeed talking about, right, Isana?"

"I really don't know, Saki…you seem kind of hostile all of a sudden.

"I've been hearing rumors around the school, and trust me, I'm a good source."

"Rumors aren't good at all, Saki, I think you even said not to trust them once."

"What if I say she was seen with a gun?"

Isana then crosses her arms, "Look, I know you might think she's shady and all, but I actually did meet her. She's actually just a little socially awkward, you know, just likely being new to town and all. And even if she did have a gun, it's to protect herself."

"I'm just saying. Watch your back. Because then, BLAM! You'd probably get shot more than once."

"Just don't worry, Saki, I know what should do."

"Speaking of what you should do, how's the Yumeji situation?"

Isana sighs, "Another thing I don't want to talk about."

"Denial's pretty bad, you know."

Isana sighs again, "I'm gonna leave now. See you tomorrow." she then leaves.

"Hm, that's kind of a sour way to leave…"

Isana then walks alongside Yumeji on the way home.

"Yeah, not surprised." said Yumeji.

"It's kind of silly. It's like she transitioned from good cop to bad cop." Said Isana

"We've all been there, it's like one minute she's acting all pretty, and then the next minute, she's grabbing your shirt dramatically. It's a movie moment waiting to happen."

"Maybe. Say…just in case, you could tell me Kawanami's whereabouts...just in case."

"That's a little tricky. You haven't told her where she lives?"

"N-no…don't think I ever told her. Shit!"

Yumeji then whistles and laughs, "Don't mean to sound surprised, but that's the first I ever heard you swear."

"Now that you reminded me, I just couldn't help it. What kind of friend doesn't tell another where she lives?"

"You have a point, though."

"Mm-hmm." She then thinks, _"Why do I get the feeling that could happen more often…? Get it together, Isana…"_

Later on that night, Isana is relaxing, taking a bath. She then begins sings softly.

"_Take…out the stories_

_They've put into your mind_

_And brace…for the glory_

_As you stare into the sky…the sky.."_

Merry then enters in, "Isana? Your Dad sent me up here to check you. Someone's quite relaxed."

"Huh? Merry? Oh, pardon me…"

"Singing some sort of song?"

"Y-yeah…just somehow feeling troubled, really."

"If it's about Chizuru, let's just say that I believe she's okay. She was likely sick and all, perhaps."

"You never got that kind of feeling?"

"I admit…sometimes."

"Must have rarely happened, then. Gonna get out now."

A couple of minutes later, both Isana and Merry are now dressed in their pajamas, now in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm just saying; it's odd how you're showing your abdomen like that with one of your clothes sometimes." said Isana.

"I can guarantee it's not for showing off. Yumeji asked the same thing not too long ago, and I'm not planning to change it, either. Not to mention it never gets dirty." said Merry.

"True, but the alternative to other clothes is still open."

Merry chuckles a bit, "Say, didn't you mention you were going to draw something tonight?"

"Oh, right, I'll get it started. Just don't make a peek until I say I'm done."

"Deal."

Isana then starts drawing the painting, as she heavily concentrates with the drawing, she grows more and more concerned and sighs.

Merry would then notice it. "Maybe you're changing your mind…"

"No…forget it. Just not much in the groove. I'll just go to bed."

Merry then looks at a timer, "That early?"

"Might as well…"

Merry then leaves, saying "Good night, then, Isana." and closing the door. Isana then rests in her bed.

Merry, outside of Isana's room, then thinks, _"Me and Yumeji need to talk about this. What if another incident like with Mistilteinn happens again? Not to mention…can Yumeji really be right about Chizuru having new dreams despite her not having memories? Unless…"_

Merry then changes into her traditional outfit and runs off from home.

"_I think I know where she is…and I'm actually hoping I'm wrong…"_

She's then able to locate Chizuru's barren-down home.

"_Fuck…she's really that miserable…"_

Merry then knocks the door. After a few seconds, it opens. She enters in, but there doesn't seem to be anybody there, until Chizuru points her gun behind Merry, "Merry Nightmare…I know you…" said Chizuru.

Merry doesn't flinch, but was surprised from hearing her say her name, "You knew? You didn't lose your memories…"

"I didn't. I wish it should've." Chizuru would then lower her gun.

"This does however mean something…Yumeji was wrong, you had no real dreams after all. You're immune somehow."

"It sort of still got me. When I first lost Leon, that is. It was hell."

"You need to tell me what's with you, you—" Merry then notices the cans of beer on the floor, "The hell? You're in high school and you're drinking all this? You can't self-destruct yourself like this!"

"Like I'll listen."

"If it's about Isana, she's been worried about you. She told me you didn't go to school today."

"I don't give a damn."

"Just get help, Chizuru. Or better yet; call your parents!"

"It's none of your business."

"Will you just fucking wise up and tell her, at the very least!? You lost Leon, sure, but there are still many opportunities!"

"She'll forget about me, just like everyone else. It's not even close to worth it."

"Then why am I here, huh? I arrived because I know my friend wanted to just know that you're alright! In fact, I was concerned myself!"

"You're lying. You barely even know me."

"Then at least be a little satisfied on how we're able to locate you. I'm more surprised your parents are—"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, OKAY?! HAPPY NOW?!"

Merry then becomes startled and then sighs.

"I… see now…"

"My life has been nothing but abysmal. I haven't valued my life in a long time…Tortured for 8 years…why didn't I think of offing myself sooner?"

"Because there's some heart within you. Something inside you doesn't want to pull the trigger, so there's the glimmer of hope. You're afraid, you even know it."

"I once had the glimmer of hope, don't sympathize me."

Marry then sighs, "Fine, be that way. If you want, I won't even tell Isana, yeah, you want her to be miserable, too?"

Chizuru doesn't respond at first, but then notices something, "Hm, now that I think about it…she doesn't know about the concept of Dream Demons, does she?"

"N-no…we are planning to tell her, but…"

"For someone who wants to help a friend, you sure are secretive about yourself."

"This isn't about me or any of us, Chizuru, the main deal is with you!"

"How ignorant. Just get the hell out of here, Merry."

"Hmph. Goodbye." Merry said as she closes the door and leaves.

She then thinks as she's walking away, _"She's like a pitying machine…instead of being at least happy by still knowing Isana, she just won't care. However…she somehow has a point…me and Yumeji really need to tell Isana about this tomorrow. Isana, you'll be in for a shock."_

Chizuru is seen sitting on the floor, sobbing lightly, then crying, _"Can't believe I was that rash…am I really this fucked up? Goddamn it!"_, she then slams her fists and later on, drinks three cans of beer as her eyes begin to go tired and passes out.

("Fade Out (Street Spirit)" by Radiohead begins playing)

(From Chizuru's point of view, she sees multiple houses and begins walking)

_Rows of houses, all bearing down on me  
I can feel their blue hands touching me  
All these things into position  
All these things we'll one day swallow whole_

(The houses then implode, causing them all to leave a crater)

_And fade out again _

_And fade out_

(The craters then fade out, as Chizuru closes her eyes, she opens them again to see her parents graves)__

This machine will, will not communicate  
These thoughts and the strain I am under

(Chizuru closes her eyes, then opens them up, seeing many boys and girls her age performing sexual intercourse on one another in a large circle as she looks around)

_Be a world child, form a circle  
Before we all go under_

_And fade out again _

_And fade out again_

(Everything fades out again, as she closes her eyes then opens them again, she sees Mistilteinn in front of her as the music then stops and no longer in Chizuru's point of view)

Mistilteinn then laughs, "You keep reaching new lows of being pathetic, Chizuru. You were like Leon; soulless and lost! I lost the battle, but I'm still at least alive."

Chizuru then growls, "You're nothing. You're not even worth scum. It's you, your fault! If you might as well make my life even more hellish than it already is, you might as well kill me!"

"Oh, poor, poor thing. So glad you asked me because I might do that job easily for you."

"Actually…seeing you here for once might make me grin a little…I may not actually kill you, but as long as I can see you dead, it might as well be starting a road to recovery."

Mitilteinn laughs again, "Did you even listen to yourself there? Killing me?!" she continues laughing.

"Yes, you heard me. You lifeless cunt!"

Mistilteinn then stops laughing, "A c-cunt?!" she said, infuriated.

"That's all you are. I believe you forgot how you killed other dream demons just for the hell of it."

"You fucking bitch! Why are you so confident all of a sudden!? If it's about killing me, it's still pointless, I tell you, pointless!"

"I know it's not actually you, but since this is my dream…" said Chizuru as she pulls out her Revolver.

Mistilteinn grins, "Human-made guns can't kill me, you're just all talk, no shit!"

"You must be that stupid of a bitch to not listen to me earlier." she then shoots at her chest, making her scream and fall and causing a hole on the chest as it slowly drips of blood. She tries to hold her wound.

"I'm…hurt…I actually got blood dropping down…all red…"

"You look like you're enjoying it. I'll gladly give you more."

"N-no, please..! You prove your point! I…I'm a cunt, a dirty, rotten, awful excuse of a demon and a sack of shit! There, I said it!"

"As much as I want to hear you insult yourself, I got many more bullets to shoot. So very sorry."

(She then resumes shooting, over and over all over Mistilteinn body her blood slowly makes a big puddle and the music resumes)__

Cracked eggs, dead birds  
Scream as they fight for life  
I can feel death, can see its beady eyes  
All these things into position  
All these things we'll one day swallow whole

(After all her bullets have run out, and Mistilteinn lying restless on the ground, Chizuru then proceeds to stomp on her face multiple times_  
_

_And fade out again _

_And fade out again_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

(After stepping her face one last time, she pants a bit)__

Immerse your soul in love  
Immerse your soul in love

(Music fades out)

"Your face now looks better that way." said Chizuru as it's now her point of view again, however not once is Mistilteinn's face seen throughout, as it's obscured by a glaring light. Chizuru's eyes then close.

It's now morning, as Isana and Yumeji have their school outfits on. Merry looks at her breakfast with a major uncertain look on her face.

"You seem down in the dumps." said Yumeji.

"Oh, no, just analyzing how delicious this food will be." said Merry.

Isana's father chuckles, "You can't always look forever, ya know. Usually they'd be munching it with their faces."

"That…kinda makes no sense."

"You know Dad; no matter the situation, he can crack up jokes." said Isana.

Merry laughs a bit, "Right." She then thinks a bit, _"No time now. I could sneak later…"_

Later on in the classroom, before class starts, Isana seems to look a little more confident.

"_I know this time she'll arrive and we'll be able to talk later_."

Takateru then whispers to Saki and Yumeji, "I believe she's waiting for someone. That's major dedication."

"This is Isana we're talking about, she just won't give up." said Yumeji.

"I still think she's not exactly being the sharpest too in the shed right now." said Saki.

"Just stop being so negative. She's your childhood friend, too."

"All I'm saying is—"

Takateru then interrupts, "Look…"

Chizuru then walks slowly but carefully, going to her desk, then noticing Isana.

Isaa then stands up, "Kawanami! You're okay! You have a fever or something?" she said.

Chizuru couldn't respond, then suddenly gets unconscious and falls, but Isana catches her. Most of the students gasp.

"Kawanami! Talk to me! Please respond!"

Chizuru, in a barely conscious state, then thinks _"Isana…I'm not…a normal person…but you'll forgive me…right…?"_

She then goes unconscious.

_[Ending theme: "Difficulty" by KT Tunstall]_

_Isn't much more I can do for you  
Isn't much more that I can try  
Twisting myself into shapes  
To stop you crying_

_What'll I do if I lose you  
What'll I do if I lose  
Difficulty is coming my way  
Coming my way_

_Isn't much more I can do for you  
Isn't much more that I can try  
Twisting myself into shapes  
To stop you crying _

_What'll I do if I lose you  
What'll I do if I lose  
Difficulty is coming my way  
Coming my way_

Making my way into places  
Only been seen on your darkest days  
Breaking my heart to take a walk 

_Into your jungle  
What can I do in this world for you  
If difficulty is my friend  
Keeping me company when I know  
I don't need it_

You change every day  
You change every day (What can I do to make you notice)  


_You change every day  
You change every day (A little more time to bring you home)  
_

_You change every day  
You change every day  
How can I tell you the truth  
_

_When I don't want to?_

END OF EPISODE


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Dream Eater Merry and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Ushiki Yoshitaka, J.C. Staff and Sentai Filmworks. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

Because I figured the opening and endings would be pretty good foreshadowings, I decided to include a new opening and ending each, which both of them shall set the tone for the rest of the fic; soothing and a bit uplifting, yet a bit melancholic and a bit emotional. Enjoy.

At the nurse's office, Isana watches at the unconscious Chizuru in bed.

"_I knew it…there's something bugging her. I know she doesn't have any friends other than me, but…she's alcoholic at this age?!" _Isana thought, _"I really need to do something…otherwise…she might even…"_

She starts to sniff and shed a tear, _"She won't…! She won't! She won't just writher up and die!"_

_[2nd Opening Theme: "Breathing Underwater" by Metric]_

_Is this my life?  
Ah-ah-ah-aah  
Am I breathing underwater?_

_Ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh_

_Nights are days  
We beat a path through the mirrored maze  
I can see the end  
Ah-ah-ah-ah  
But it hasn't happened yet_

_I can see the end  
Ah-ah-ah-ah  
But it hasn't happened yet_

_Is this my life?  
__Ah-ah-ah-aah__  
Am I breathing underwater?_

Is this my life?  
_Ah-ah-ah-aah_

_Am I breathing underwater?_

_Am I breathing underwater?  
Am I breathing underwater?_

**Episode 2: Dubiety**

Back on Isana's home, Merry is watching TV in Yumeji's room, eating a cream-covered donut as then Yumeji's cellphone rings.

"Huh? He left his phone here…how did I not notice that? Perfect! But first…" she said as she then picks up the phone and responds the call, "Hello?"

A familiar voice is heard through the phone, "Yumeji, you there?"

"Yui? That you?"

"Oh, heya, Merry! Wait a minute…you're actually in school?"

"No, no, he just forgot his cellphone."

"Oh, that's actually a little hilarious! Well, thing is, I got out of class and there's been rumors that there was a female student drunk around here, can you believe it?"

Merry then whispers, "Shit…".

"Huh?"

"P-pardon my language…just that… I think I might know her."

"Going to check it out now?"

"Correct. I might need Engi for this as well…see you there in 10 to 15 minutes, got it?"

"Gotcha."

They both then hang their phones. Merry rushes off home while Yui is on a hallway alone, lying on a wall. _"Engi…you were right after all."_, she said, talking to Engi through telepathy.

"_People like Chizuru don't really have any dreams at the moment. It's been getting more common as of late thanks to the world economy, which could make things complicated for children. Chizuru is a bit of an unusual example in the fact that she's build up on doubt due to the death of her parents. And she just can't let it go."_ said Engi,

"_God…that's awful…she needs to be rescued soon! Wait a minute…how do you know about this?"_

"_Despite common belief…when Dream Demons die, they can actually communicate with other Dream Demons that are alive when they are asleep, although only for a short period. On the day where we defeated __Mistilteinn, I actually saw Leon talking to me. The only thing I remember is that he told me to be wary of her…she could either forget everything or go crazy with depression. It looks like it could lean on the latter…"_

"_That explains why I should tell my friends…but, I wasn't even sure if they could understand immediately."_

"_It's likely they would. After the past few weeks, it shouldn't be a surprise. There's also one another thing about Chizuru…her current condition can also cause her to have really personal and really bizarre dreams. If a person she hates the most appears, it's likely she'll use the advantage of her doing anything in her dreams, she would kill them."_

"_Does that mean that it could actually kill them in real life too?"_

"_Afraid so. It would only works for humans. If it involved a Dream Demon already dead, say, someone like Mistilteinn, however, it's so she can locate her vessel. Namely, Ryota Ijima in the next time she dreams."_

"_Should we let her? Honestly, since they're the people who helped her be more miserable, we should let her…right?"_

Engi stays quiet.

"_They were bad people…taking advantage of Isana like that. As long as it's justifiable."_

"_There's a possibility it could backfire and she could get seriously hurt or die. I'm not going to lie…it's indeed understandable, but risking your own life isn't the best way to go. There's also that someone like Ryota actually had dreams and wouldn't have a clue who she is. In short, she could kill a now innocent person."_

"_You're right…it's not really worth it anymore…unless…wait, can't you and Merry intercept the dream? It's perfect!"_

"_We can't…we can't interfere those dreams as from what I heard, they have some sort of mysterious barrier that prevents people and Dream Demons to enter."_

"_Merry might need to hurry up, then…"_

"_There's also one more odd side-effect about those dreams…if the dream involves a person she loves…"_

"_Let me try to guess…the person she loves also has the same dream and actually meet each other?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Well?"_

"_You know this kind of thing by this point, so I'm just going to say it. She'll have massive sexual dreams with that person. The person she loves a lot won't know about it, though."_

"_That actually sounds kind of harmless…and kind of common. I mean, everybody has those kinds of dreams, right?"_

"_Yes, but still…even I'm sort of distraught on how this could happen."_

(The beginning of "Hell Of A Life" by Kanye West starts playing in the background)

Back to the nurse's room, slowly going inside Chizuru's head, from her point of view as she's now dreaming again, she notices she's naked.

"W-what…? Why…?" she questioned as she then moans in pleasure. Turns out Isana is licking her clit.

_Turn the level up if you wanna_

_Turn the camera on, she a born star  
Turn the corners in a foreign car  
Call the coroners do the CPR  
_

Chizuru continues moaning, "Isana…did you do this..?"

Isana then stops licking, "You admitted your love to me. I don't mind if it's between us girls, Kawanami, you didn't need to be shy~." she said as she then gropes Chizuru's breasts. "These are quite big~. I couldn't stop staring at your body when we went to the beach last time."

"It's.,.a different you…hold on, Isana…"

(Music abruptly stops)

"First this, though." Isana then licks and then sucks on one of her nipples.

"Ahhh~! On second t-thought…keep going~!"

A muffled giggle is heard from Isana as she continues.

(Music resumes)

_Have you lost your mind?  
Tell me when you think we crossed the line  
No more drugs for me, pussy and religion is all I need  
Grab my hand and baby we'll live a hell of a life_

(Music abruptly stops)

With one last moan from Chizuru, the dream suddenly ends, as she wakes up, with her eyes wide open, breathing heavily.

Isana gasps, "Kawanami! You're okay!" she said.

Chizuru slows her breathing and covers her face. "No…I'm not…"

"I know you're likely hiding demons. If you're drinking alcohol at the current state you're in…there's something going on."

Chizuru stays silent, as then the door opens, with Merry, Yumeji and Engi, possessing Yui's body, entering and approaching them, with Yumeji saying, "Isana!"

"Guys…she really needs help. I need to know how she became this way…"

Merry takes a deep breath, "We've been keeping a secret for too long…we might as well say it."

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm not a human… I'm a Dream Demon."

"W-what…?"

Yumeji then steps in, "They're born form human dreams and live in the Dream World, where humans come to visit when they are sleeping. It's a supernatural secret."

Then Engi steps in, "A majority of them can possess bodies, causing the humans to be their vessels, including me with Yui. You were once almost about to be attacked without you even knowing it."

Isana looks at everyone, and then looks at Chizuru, "You knew, too?"

"Yes…I still regret how I handled it…"

"Isana, a couple of days ago, you were almost attacked by Mistilteinn and her vessel, Ryoma Ijima." said Engi.

"Mr. Ijima…so that could explain his sudden disappearance…" said Isana.

"They forced a weak Dream Demon to accompany you to target you easier. If a Dream Demon dies, you'll be in some sort of comatose-like state for God knows how long and lose your memories." said Chizuru. "I sacrificed my Dream Demon to save you…"

"Wait…how did you still remember me, though?"

"She doesn't have a clear dream. She's immune as a result." said Engi.

Isana stays quiet, overwhelmed by all this.

"It's true Isana…we protected you all from the possible attack."

Isana then responds, "I…I understand it all. It's just real strange how he would try to make me an empty shell…"

"He's a nothing more than a bastard. I've witnessed him and that… _thing_, killing other innocent dream demons as well." said Chizuru.

"Even though he motivated us in the first place…"

"He motivates his fellow students just to being them down. He just enjoys the misery from them." said Yumeji.

"Unbelievable…" said Isana, in a bit of an angry tone.

"It's over, though, so even if an attack like that happens again, we're there to protect you. I didn't want you to know this the most, but if it could happen again, it's best to warn you like this." said Yumeji.

"I get it…but no one really needed to hide it from me. I'm…I'm strong! I also want to try helping others and to give them their best. Although I guess I can't really handle this whole Dream Demons business…"

Yumeji then hugs her a bit, "It's okay…"

Chizuru notices this, suddenly turns sad and quickly leaves.

"Huh? Wait a minute, Kawanami!" said Isana, releasing the hug as Chizuru then runs away, out of her sight. "Guys, we need to locate her, quick!"

"Let her go, Isana, we don't need you to be involved. We'll handle this." said Merry.

After a small spout of silence fills the room, Isana then says "Could you repeat what you said…?"

She then slowly approaches Merry, "I said that you don't need to do it, Isana. There are too many suspicions on this and we can see what's going on." said Merry

"Yeah, right…"

"Huh?"

"Did you bother to try to help Kawanami in the past few days?"

Merry and Yumeji then grits their teeth a bit. Engi then grows a concerned look.

"You all knew about this, but no one thought about helping her?"

"Isana, I admit…I actually thought she could start over with you. Maybe try to get a brighter future with her."

"So you all assumed she'd be okay, but I was the only one concerned because I didn't…"

"Did she ever tell you her parents died?" said Merry.

"Wh-what…?

"I was able to locate her yesterday and…"

"Oh, thank God! Tell me where she is."

"It's not worth it, Isana. She's clearly not right in the head. She owns a gun, has suicidal thoughts, and she's trust me. I'm telling you now that she-"

Isana then slaps Merry hard across the cheek as Isana starts to cry.

"And you're just giving up on her?! Dead parents, lost probably the only other friend ever and you're saying it's okay to probably kill herself?! What the hell kind of message is that?!"

"Isana, calm down right now!" said Yumeji.

"I didn't m-mean it…" said Merry, now rolling a tear as well.

"I knew it…she has emotional issues and none of you thought to help her simply because of her appearance?" said Isana.

"We're real sorry, Isana…cross my heart…" said Merry.

"Just tell me where she is…we'll talk later."

"She lives in what looked like some sort of abandoned, slightly burned home."

Isana nods, "I think I know that home…thank you, Merry." she then runs quickly.

Yumeji tries to run after her, but Engi then stops him, "Let's trust her this time. Her courage is uplifting enough for her to save Chizuru."

Yumeji then gets a confident look on his face, "You're right. We should see how we go."

Merry looks onward as she stands up, _"It's now or never, Isana…go help her…although…I hope we can still be able to be friends…"_ she thought.

Isana then runs outside, _"Please, Kawanami, please…don't die! DON'T DIE!"_

("Little Black Submarines" by The Black Keys starts playing in the background)

_Little black submarines  
Operator please  
Put me back on the line_

_Told my girl I'd be back  
Operator please  
This is wrecking my mind_

Oh can it be  
The voices calling me  
They get lost and out of time

_I should've seen it glow  
But everybody knows  
That a broken heart is blind  
That a broken heart is blind_

Isana then starts to pant, "I don't care if I'm not a good athlete, I won't stop looking!" she said as she continues running again.

_Treasure maps, fallen trees  
Operator please  
Call me back when it's time_

_Stolen friends and disease  
Operator please  
Patch me back to my mind_

_Oh can it be  
The voices calling me  
They get lost and out of time_

_I should've seen it glow  
But everybody knows  
That a broken heart is blind  
That a broken heart is blind_

(Song ends)

Isana is able to locate the house Chizuru resides in, as inside, Chizuru finds her revolver, and starts to aim it at her head, _"Mom…Dad…I'm sorry I failed you…"_

However, Isana is able to enter inside, "KAWANAMI, NOOOO!" she yelled as she would hug Chizuru from behind tightly and the gun falls down.

"Leave me be, Isana…I kept on—"

Isana then slaps her and cries, "Kawanami, don't even think of making yourself worthless, because you may be shy, but I knew you needed help from the beginning and…I know you can have a dream in the near future, just be thankful you didn't forget about me and just please, please, please…don't kill yourself…we'll hang out, live with us and you'll never suffer…"

"Isana…"

"Look at yourself…there's still time to recover."

"I don't know what to say…you're willing to give me a chance?"

"Yes…we all will."

Chizuru then starts to cry a bit, "I don't get it…when Merry came here, I acted like a cretin…not bothering to believe her at all and doubted myself because I thought she wouldn't care…she did care a lot and did it for you. She's actually a good friend…"

"She really is…and I slapped her back there…I just hope she'll be able to forgive me…"

"Maybe she'll forgive me, too…"

"So…as for you parents…"

Chizuru stays quiet for a bit, "Yes, they passed away… in a car crash…it's been traumatizing me since then…I went as far as cursing God Himself when I was at that orphanage. None of them looked concerned, though…they were too scared to even come close to me. I was able to raise myself, but only because I had no other choice…it just happened."

"That shows courage, though. You didn't just want to lay down and die."

"Like I said…no other choice. I just didn't care from now on. I didn't want to show any feelings whatsoever."

"But…back at the time we went to the beach…I recall you smiling a tiny bit at one point, when you revealed your swimsuit."

"I…admit it was I actually felt comfortable due to having company."

"Another thing I remembered; you teaching me how to swim better."

"I think I did…you know, talking with you…has actually made me feel better now…"

Isana then smiles, "You're now in the process to recovery, Kawanami. You'll be with us from now on."

"It could still be troublesome…I need to deal with your friends first, though…"

"You'll get the hang of it, there's still enough time…with all my heart, you'll be friendly and sociable, so give it a try."

Chizuru then hugs her and sniffs, "For you, I will."

"I'll take care of you...I'll help you in any way I can."

A couple of minutes later, Isana and Chizuru walk around the streets with Chizuru holding clothing bad that contain her clothes inside.

"I'll let you stay in my house. Hopefully Dad won't mind again." said Isana

"I've seen him before…is he a good person?" said Chizuru

"Just a little kooky at times, but he's cooler than you'd think."

"Yui was able to tell the teacher to excuse ourselves…can't really tell if that's a good or bad thing."

"Well, considering school ending in one week, it's not a total loss."

"You're right, no need to worry about that. And your Dad?"

"It's likely Yumeji or Merry told him already."

"Guess you're also going to have a keep Merry's Dream Demon thing a secret as well."

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just continue the act. Not a major difference."

Isana's phone then rings and she picks it up, "Yes?"

"Isana, turns out we might take a while to go home. We may have a location of a Dream Demon named Landsborough, and we're locating him right away." said Yumeji, being on the other line.

"Be safe, guys, I'm counting on you all! Also, one more thing…is Merry still mad?"

"Doesn't seem like it. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she'll release let it out in combat."

Isana then chuckles nervously, "What an energetic girl. Be careful, guys."

"Same goes to you and Chizuru." he then hangs up.

Isana then puts the cellphone back in her skirt pocket. "It's gonna need a little use to hear them fight for righteousness."

"Y-yeah…" Chizuru replied.

"Oh, I just noticed! There's no service at the STO today. Maybe we can hang out tonight since it's also Friday."

"No, it's okay…I just feel like I should relax today, after the troubled I caused, that is."

"Nah, no problem, you let your feelings out and you're now going to adapt being with us now. We could talk about our taste in music and movies, maybe share more personal secrets, it's just that wonderful!"

"Perhaps…" said Chizuru, and then thought, _"I now see her everyday...I should be happy about this…but I still feel like I have butterflies on my stomach…"_

Isana notices her concerned reaction and thinks, _"She's still really shy…it's going to take a bit of a long while to bring her to her senses of simply moving on…"_

Both of them arrive to Isana's home.

"Don't think I showed you inside. It seems a teensy bit cramped in, but it's still quite pretty." said Isana.

"It's not bad..." said Chizuru as she slowly sheds a tear and hugs Isana.

Isana returns the hug back, "It's a beautiful sight to you, isn't it?"

"An actual home…"

"Don't be afraid to cry, Kawanami…you'll never be alone anymore."

_[2__nd__ ending theme: "Blue and Yellow" by The Used]_

_And it's all in how you mix the two_

_And it starts just where the light exists  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
And it burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

Well you're never gonna find it if you're looking for 

_It won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it  
If you're looking for it (Looking for it)_

_Should've said something but I've said it enough  
By the way, my words were faded  
Rather waste some time with you_

_Time with you…_

_Time with you…_

_Waste some time with you…_

_Waste some time with you…_

_Should've said something but I've said it enough  
By the way, my words were faded  
Rather waste my time with you_

_Should've done something but I've done it enough_

_By the way, your hands were shaking  
Rather waste my time with you_

_Waste some time with you_

_Waste some time with you_

_Waste some time with you  
Waste some time with you_

_Should've done something but I've done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you._

END OF EPISODE


End file.
